Cargan Activity
by nickyd92
Summary: Carlos is scared of scary movies, so Kendall makes him watch Paranormal Activity! It's OK, his has Logan to save him. Cargan! Carlos/Logan


**A/N: I feel in a good place with Big Time Mansion so I wanted to write a Cargan one shot because at the moment, I love Cargan! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership towards Big Time Rush or Paranormal Activity.**

"Kendall, no! You know how I hate scary movies!"

"Come on Carlitos, it's not that scary!"

"Do you think I just sit under a rock all day? I go on the internet, I've heard what people have said about it and I'd just rather take their word for it!"

Carlos tried to storm out of the kitchen of 2J, but his attempts were thwarted as Kendall stepped out in front of him, shoving the DVD in his face.

"Paranormal Activity is not that scary! It's just people paid by the film company to write those reviews so people will think that it's scary so more people would watch it!"

"That's bullshit Kendall!"

"Well if you don't watch it, how are you gonna watch the other two?"

"WHAT?"

"Carlos, please! James isn't here and he said he'd watch this movie with me!"

"Then why isn't he here?"

"He promised Katie that he'd take her to the movies."

"Why can't you do it? You are her brother!"

"I didn't want to talk to her because she woke me up last week be trying to sell my stuff on eBay so James is taking her out to congratulate her."

"Well can't you just wait? I do not want to watch this."

"I wanna watch it tonight! Please Carlos!"

"No. Can't you watch it on your own?"

"God no, this shit is scary!" Carlos rolled his eyes, "I'll pay you?"

"No."

"I'll cook you waffles for breakfast every day for a year!"

"No."

"I have an idea!" Kendall ran to the swirly slide, throwing the case on the orange sofa. He went up the slide, then ran off out of sight.

Carlos sighed and turned his head to the door as he saw Logan enter. He politely smiled to him and received a more ecstatic one in return.

"How was your date with Camille?"

"It was... good." he wore a more serious look on his face, "She dumped me."

"What? How is that good?"

"I don't know... I didn't really wanna date her anymore."

"Oh. So how did she end up dumping you?"

"She said that I seemed too distant with her. She said that I didn't give her enough attention, and when I did, she could feel that I wasn't completely focused on her."

"Logan, I'm sorry." Carlos walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thanks man." Logan happily returned the brief hug, "So what's up with you?"

"Ugh, Kendall's trying to make me watch Paranormal Activity already knowing my complete hatred for any type of horror movies!"

"Wow, sucks for you. How about I watch it with you?"

Carlos's eyes lit up with excitement, "Really?"

"Yeah! I can protect you from any mean demons!" Logan gave small, nervous smile from the corner of his mouth. Carlos slightly blushed.

"I GOT IT!" Kendall shouted from above. He quickly came down the slide and rejoined Carlos and greeting Logan and held a small length of rope.

"What the hell is that for?" Carlos asked.

"Well if you won't watch out of your own free will, I'm forcing you to watch it with me."

"It's Ok, Logan said he'd watch it with us!"

"Oh... I broke a lamp and head butted a wall for nothing?"

"I'm afraid so. Now hurry up before I change my mind!"

The three boys walked over from the kitchen onto the orange sofa. Carlos sat down and curled his feet up while Logan joined him, sitting rather close to him and Kendall put the DVD into the player. Carlos felt Logan's hand rest on his knees and looked at up at him. Logan gave him a reassuring smile, which he returned with a more sheepish one.

"It'll be Ok." Logan whispered as Kendall sat back down and picked up the remote.

"Ready?" Kendall said with a devilish smirk on his face.

"I..." Carlos quickly turned to Logan for a way out, but he only raised his eyebrow, "yes." he slumped into his seat and crossed his arms, pouting, "But we're keeping the lights one!"

"Fine."

Carlos took a deep breath and watched Kendall press play. He knew he could do this. _'It'll be fine. It isn't real.' _he thought, but he wasn't calmed when the message 'This is based on a true story.' flashed onto screen. He heard Kendall chuckle as he saw Carlos's reaction. Logan shot him a dirty look and rubbed Carlos's shoulder.

**THE LINE BREAK THING ISN'T WORKING SO THIS WILL DO INSTEAD!**

Carlos had currently hidden his face under a pillow and was now leaning on Logan. Logan himself had one leg stretched out and the other brought close to him for Carlos to rest on. He was more relaxed after seeing this movie a few times knowing what to expect. Carlos, on the other hand, kept alternating between the pillow and shouting out obvious things which were going on, then back to hiding before he found out if we was right or not.

"THE LIGHT!" Carlos cried, "LOGAN, LOOK AT THE FUCKING LIGHT!"

He went back behind his pillow and stared at the wall, Logan was disappointed ho Carlos didn't turn to him for comfort. He looked up at the wall and realised something was different. Kendall was missing.

"Carlos!" he whispered.

"What? Is it over?"

"No... where's Kendall?"

Carlos sprang up, making sure he wasn't watching the TV. He scanned the rest of the apartment but found there was no sign of Kendall. The next thing Carlos knew, the lights went out and it was pitch black. The only light shining in the room came from the slight hint of blue from the TV, as it was still a night time scene, and light under the door. Carlos squealed and jumped on top of Logan.

"Logie, I don't like it!"

Logan wrapped his arms around Carlos, who had his head buried in his armpit and he felt that Carlos was shaking. A loud bang was heard and Carlos jumped and started shaking more. Logan realised it was from the TV and reached over to the remote and paused it. He went back to cradling Carlos but found that he had rolled off and resided by his side. All that could now be heard was Carlos's heavy panting.

"Carlos, I'm going to turn on th-"

Before Logan could finish his sentence, Kendall leaped up from behind the sofa, wearing an old Halloween mask which he had since he was 10. Carlos screamed and fell off of the sofa. Logan too gave a small yelp of fear, then realising it was Kendall, punched him square in the chest.

"Look, you've fucking scared him EVEN MORE!" although it was dark, Kendall was certain Logan's face was red with anger, "You wanted him to watch this movie which you knew would scare the shit out of him just to scare the shit out of him even more? THAT'S SICK KENDALL KNIGHT! GO FUCK YOURSELF." Kendall had never heard Logan sound so angry before. He removed his mask, and held it to his chest with a look of sheer guilt on his face.

"Carlos, I'm-"

"No, Kendall, you can't say anything now that will change my opinion of you." Logan picked up Carlos, "Come on Carlos, we can go to bed."

Logan ushered Carlos, who had stopped shaking with fear up the swirly slide and to their shared room. He stripped into his underwear and climbed into bed. Carlos sheepishly stood at the end of his bed, but reluctantly did the same.

"L-Logie." he stammered.

"Yeah?"

"C-can you come sleep in my bed?"

"Are you that scared?"

"You saw how that thing just dragged her out of her own bed and down the stairs. I don't want that happening to me!"

"Of course I will Carlos." he got up and climbed in next to his friend, "You know, what Kendall did was wrong. You shouldn't have to listen to him anymore."

"Thanks for sticking up for me Logie." Carlos hugged Logan. The skin on skin contact didn't feel weird to either of them. Logan became very conscious of the fact they were two boys sharing a single bed in nothing but their underwear. He lost his trail of awkward thoughts as he heard the front door of 2J open and heard Kendall welcome James and Katie home. Carlos turned and faced Logan.

"Mmm, Logie?"

"Shh!" Logan ordered, "I wanna listen."

The room was silent as Logan was eavesdropping on Kendall and James's conversation.

"Where's the other two?" Logan heard it was James.

"They went to their room."

"It's only 9:30, how come?"

"I scared Carlos and Logan got mad and left."

"What did you do?"

"I got him to watch Paranormal Activity, then turned off all the lights and jumped out at him from behind the sofa." Logan could hear Kendall laughing to himself as he said it.

"YOU DID WHAT?" James bellowed.

"It was only a joke..." Kendall's laughter ceased.

"You know how Carlos hates that kind of crap! How did you get him to watch it?"

"Logan did..."

"Ahhh that makes sense. You're still an ass though."

"I'm a hot piece of ass that's gonna ride you like a-"

Logan thought it was best he stopped listening than throw up all over Carlos. He got himself comfortable before closing his eyes and wishing Carlos a good night and was ready to drift off to a deep sleep. His plans, however, were interrupted by James bursting into their room calling for Carlos.

"Carlos, Kendall's and ass!" James was interrupted by Kendall shouting from downstairs, "A sexy piece off ass!" but continued, "And I just wanted to say... is that Logan in your bed?"

Logan sighed to himself before sitting up and smiling to James, "Hey, James."

"What are you doing in there?"

"Carlos wanted me to."

"Oh... I thought you guys were... you know."

"No, I don't know." Logan said, going partially red.

"Well, I just came into say sorry to Carlos for Kendall. I'll leave you to it."

The silent Carlos waved to James and then rolled over, facing the wall, and attempted to go sleep before muttering, "Goodnight." to Logan.

Logan faced back to back with Carlos and too tried to get some sleep, as early and as awake as he was.

**THE LINE BREAK THING ISN'T WORKING SO THIS WILL DO INSTEAD!**

Logan groaned as he was woken up by being kicked several times in his leg.

"Carlos!" he snapped.

"Sorry, I can't sleep. I'm trying to get comfortable..."

"What time is it?"

Carlos turned to look at the clock, "Oh God."

Logan sat up, "What?"

"It's 3:15."

"So what?"

"That's when all the scary stuff happened!"

"Carlos, it'll be fine, trust me."

Carlos clung onto Logan and nuzzled his head in his chest, but then looked up and stared into Logan's eyes, "Don't leave me Logie."

Logan stared back at the childlike innocence that he saw on his scared friend's face. He had never seen anything more beautiful. The way Carlos's eyes dazzled although there was very little light. How he looked up to him like he was his guardian angel, when in fact, Carlos was the angel. Logan just stared in amazement.

"I'll protect you Carlos." Logan closed the gap between each their lips, giving Carlos one soft kiss.

"Logan..." Carlos was slightly caught off guard but saw the fear and embarrassment on Logan's face. He knew what he wanted to go, and fuelled with the adrenaline rush he was already on, climbed up to Logan, making their faces more parallel and kissed him again. He allowed Logan's tongue to sweep across his bottom lip but didn't wait too long before he opened his mouth and felt it map out all the sweet spots in his mouth. He smiled and slightly chuckled. Neither of them could believe that this was happening. They secretly had wanted this for a while, ever since Kendall and James got together, they had been forced to share a room, and it got them thinking about if those two were happy with a relationship, would they be?

"I'll protect you Carlos." Logan repeated and graciously rolled Carlos onto his side of his bed and climbed on top of him. He started kissing down Carlos's chest, then moved down his stomach and then stopped at the hem of his underwear. He started to palm at the erection forming as Carlos ran his fingers through Logan's hair. Logan pulled off Carlos's underwear and started kissing his inner thighs, whilst taking off his own, he felt content after Carlos started making, "Mmmm." noises.

Logan quickly took Carlos's erection and pumped it a couple of times before placing it in his mouth. The satisfied gasps and groans of pleasure Logan got from Carlos as his tongue swirled around the shaft was enough for him to listen to all day. It made him happy that he was causing Carlos to moan that way. He proceeded to move Carlos's dick in and out of his mouth, sucking slowly but eventually gaining a quicker pace.

Logan pulled off of Carlos with an audible popping noise before climbing back up his body to kiss him again. He felt Carlos's hands trail their way down his body until they got down to his ass. A finger went in which made Logan scream out in pain but with a little bit of pleasure. Logan kissed Carlos again in order to silence himself. A second finger was placed in and started to move around with the first, then Carlos started scissoring them inside of Logan.

Logan thought that he was prepared enough and sat up on Logan's hips. He raised himself a little so that he could position Carlos's member underneath his entrance. Logan lowered himself onto it and smiled at Carlos. He started to bounce up and down on Carlos's waist and saw him scrunch his face up and beam with pleasure, shouting, "YES! LOGAN!"

Logan went from upright to now back to Carlos's face, feeling his hands map around his back and squeeze him with every bounce. Logan started kissing Carlos's neck, biting at the skin. He made his way up to his ear lobe and started to gently nibble at his. At this level, he could no longer do the work for Carlos and so he took charge and thrusting into Logan, harder than he was bouncing.

"Ngh... Logan... I'm close!"

With that, Logan sat upright and resumed what he was doing.

"L-L-L-LOGAN!" Carlos cried as he erupted inside of Logan. At this point, Carlos had finally found Logan's sweet spot and Logan carried on pounding until it was turn. Carlos grabbed Logan's dick and started pumping.

"Carlos! Carlos! Carlos!" Logan screamed as a trail of cum left Logan's dick and landed on Carlos's stomach.

Logan collapsed on top of Carlos, "Carlos... I love you."

Carlos kissed him, "I love you too." he wrapped his arms and legs around him in a tight embrace, "I'm not scared anymore." and drifted off to sleep. Logan chuckled as he quickly followed into dream land.

**A/N: FINISHED! I got the idea after seeing Stephen Glickman (Gustavo) on twitter tweet about how Carlos was the most afraid of scary movies. And I just saw Paranormal Activity 3 so of course I wasn't sleeping. So for the past few nights, I've been working on this. I hope you like it!**

**Review please!**


End file.
